


Secret Santa

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #4. <a href="http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/images_zpsb9ce15fb.jpeg.html">Secret Santa</a>. </p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #4. [Secret Santa](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/images_zpsb9ce15fb.jpeg.html). 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Secret Santa

~

“Look, Hawwy!” Teddy held up the teddy bear. “I got a pwesent fwom my secwet Santa!” 

“So you did,” murmured Harry. “I wonder who this could have come from?”

“I dunno.” Teddy hugged his teddy bear close to his chest. 

“Shall we guess?” Harry asked, stooping down.

Teddy’s eyes went wide. “No. Santa may not bwing me a pwesent if we do that.” 

Harry nodded solemnly. “I see what you mean,” he said. “But something tells me Santa will still bring you presents when the time comes if you’ve been a good boy.” He smiled, ruffling Teddy’s hair. “You’ve been good, right?” 

Teddy nibbled his bottom lip. “Yes.” He made it sound like a question. 

Smiling, Harry hugged him. “I bet you’ll be fine,” he murmured into Teddy’s hair. “And I happen to know that your gran put in a good word for you with Santa.” 

Teddy’s face was filled with hope. “Do you think that if I’m extwa nice to Gwamma it will help?”

“Absolutely,” said Harry, grinning as Teddy scampered off to find her. 

“Looks like Teddy’s been a good boy,” came a silky voice behind Harry. “But what about you?” 

Standing, Harry smiled at Severus. “Oh, I’ve been _very_ good,” he purred. “Just ask my husband.” 

“Your husband must be a paragon,” said Severus.

Harry grinned, sliding into his arms. “I happen to think he’s fabulous, actually.”

“Do you?” Severus hummed. “So you’re saying he’s been good this year, too?” 

“Oh yes,” said Harry, kissing him before turning in his embrace to watch Teddy hugging Andromeda. “Most definitely.” 

~


End file.
